The Studio
by Broth3r
Summary: There are somethings you just don't do to your cast. Oneshot... for now.


"_Sorry for attacking you right after you hatched, but I'm ending this now!"_

"Wow, you look so cool!" The pink-haired girl said, with admiration. The blonde simply smiled back.

"Hey, flip the page, will ya?" The girl at the left end of the table shouted, her voice partially muffled by the Pocky she held on her lips.

The bluenette on the other side complied, but paid little attention to what anyone was saying, focused on the book as she was.

It took just a few lines of the next page to completely wipe out the smile on the girls' faces. It soon turned to shock, two of them gasping and covering their mouths, the other two staying stoic, although quite surprised.

Suffice to say, the remaining one was more than pissed.

"…You're kidding me, right?"

The red-haired girl let out a small chuckle, but the blonde didn't hear it. Good thing she didn't, otherwise all that would be left was a Kyoko-shaped chalk outline on the floor.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!"

She instantly grabbed the book and snatched it away from the table, so fast that Sayaka lost her balance and fell on her rear.

"WHERE IS HE?" She shouted madly, as she hastily walked away from the cramped room.

"Hey, hey, hey-

Kyoko ran towards the raging girl, but her way was blocked by a foreign hand.

"Don't." Homura replied softly. "Let her be."

"You're gonna leave her like that? Do any idea-

"And what are you going to do to stop her? Are you going to get in her way?"

"I, um…" Kyouko's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I thought so. Besides" Homura had a small, almost invisible grin on her face. "I want to see how this works out."

"Yeah, but-" Kyoko tried to reply, but a sudden thought cut her off. She immediately understood what Homura meant with that, and doubled back into the center of the room, walking towards a stand in the wall, filled with numerous papers.

"I'll just go over there to check one thing, okay?"

* * *

><p>"M-Mami-san, how can I help-<p>

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?"

Mami pushed the stagehand aside, and started to look room by room for her foe, without even waiting for a response.

It didn't take her long. Soon enough, she found a room with the name of her soon-to-be-victim pasted on a paper taped to the door. She instantly pulled her right foot back, and blew the door off its hinges with a mighty kick.

The man inside was shocked at the sight, and quickly finished his matters as Mami walked slowly over the fallen door, as if a wolf circling its prey.

"…Yea, I'll catch you later, Kirei. Uh-uh, see ya." He quickly hung up the phone. "Uh, Mami-san… what can I do for you?"

"UROBUCHI, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The blonde slammed the paper she held on his desk so hard it cracked in half, collapsing on itself and on top of the man's legs.

"Mami-san, what are you-

"You're going to fucking kill me on episode three? Like _that_? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING WITH?"

"I-I'm just-"

Mami was sure he was going to say something about it being his job, but it didn't matter: whatever it was, it was the wrong answer. In a flash, she summoned a gargantuan cannon, almost the size of the room they stood in.

She wasn't pulling any punches, today.

"TIRO FINALE!"

The skies of Tokyo were lit up with golden fireworks, as the massive weapon blasted the outer wall away, along with most of the contents of room.

But, unfortunately for Mami, that was all she got for her effort.

"That fucking hurt, you know?"

Amazingly, her victim emerged from a pile of rubble with little more than some bruises. Mami was stunned.

"How the- KYUBEY!"

The white alien had just jumped down from the floor above, through a hole in a ceiling where two female workers gathered to watch the bizarre event.

"I'm sorry, Mami" the creature said "but that man wished to see his next work animated and becoming highly successful. Thus, he cannot die until production is completed."

The blonde knew she was defeated. She howled in rage, and quite literally walked out through the wall, bring it down behind her.

But not before planting a mine on Kyubey's body. It soon exploded, blowing his body to smithereens. Not that it was an issue to him, but it was annoying.

"Sheesh… these girls are complete psychos. I don't even want to know how you can work with them for a living."

"It's not easy, sometimes." Kyubey answered. "But they are interesting beings. Just what you need for your story."

"Yeah, I just wonder if I'll really survive to see the end of this."

The man checked the desk's drawers, but the contents were unsalvageable. He sighed, and pulled his cell phone to call for cleanup. Before he could dial the number, however another girl approached him. This time, the red-haired one, looking just as pissed if not more than Mami, and holding a small book entitled "Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Episode 9 script" in one hand, and her trademark spear in the other.

"Now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still alive. Somehow.**

**And since I just fulfilled the wish of nearly every reader, you are now contracted to me. But unlike Kyubey, I offer a special Soul Gem insurance for a small (large) fee. One never knows what could happen to your Soul Gem while you're not looking...**

***juggles baseball bat***


End file.
